<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In another life by LucjaP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981979">In another life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP'>LucjaP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dead reader, Gen, Sad Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Loki can't stop thinking about you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loki smoll stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s a drabble I wrote for @the-emo-asgardian @whatafuckingdumbass @gaitwae and @cozy-the-overlord because apperently your friends like to stab you in your back but instead of a knife there’s a fic full of angst so yeah…. Suffer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ten minutes past 2 AM when Loki woke up. This time it wasn’t because of a nightmare even though they happened more often than usual. It was a beautiful dream. Loki thought they died and entered the golden fields of Valhalla. And for a moment he was truly happy.  </p><p>The god realized it was only in his head. They could feel fresh tears gathering in his eyes. He felt your hand on his shoulder and flinched. </p><p>“Hey, it’s just me.” Loki loved your voice, but it couldn’t bring him any comfort that night. He felt undeserving of your touch but at the same time wanted you to hold him tight. </p><p>“It was never your fault.” you said, gently caressing Loki’s cheek with your thumb. “I hope you know that.” </p><p>“Then why do I feel like it was?” you could hear the pain in his voice “You got hurt because I was stupid.” </p><p>“That’s not how it was, and you know it.” you whispered and kissed his forehead.  </p><p>Loki wanted to believe you. He really did. But you weren’t real. Just a mere illusion their grieving mind has created. If he could be brave and tell you how he felt before you were taken away from him maybe things would be different. Maybe he could hold you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear as you slowly fall asleep. </p><p>But it was too late for that now. </p><p>Loki woke up again at 7 AM that morning. This time alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>